


99(Plus One) Ways To Die

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Violence, Choking, Dubious Consent, Leon is gonna be sore in the morning!, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Stomach Bulging, Strangulation, Teratophilia, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: Leon fails to escape from the Tyrant when he’s cornered between a rock and a hard place in the Records Room.Spoiler: No one actually dies! But sexual hijinks ensue!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00
Comments: 8
Kudos: 541





	99(Plus One) Ways To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, monster lovers! I raise you a well overdue Leon/Mr. X smutty goodness!
> 
> This is my first go at a Resident Evil fanfic, and my second go at an AO3 fanfic unsurprisingly(the first one was a TF2 fanfic with furry elements that I have since deleted since it was no longer up to my standards).
> 
> Inspired by the many fanfics here on this fantastic site where X gon gives it to Leon, I was like ‘fuck it’ and made one myself. So yeah. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing and reading this back to back to check for any errors courtesy of Grammarly. Now let’s grab some napkins and crank it before 2019 ends!
> 
> One last detail. I refer Mr. X as simply “Tyrant” in this one. Whether Umbrella called him Mr. X or otherwise is up to you. I can’t stop you and your horniness for Umbrella’s bioweapons. _-shrug-_
> 
> P.S. The design of Mr. X’s dick is based on the lovely artwork by @Killveous on Twitter. I love your art! I would like it on Twitter, but I'm extremely shy when it comes to NSFW content. uwu

Leon slammed the door shut after unlocking it with a key with a green clover. He was grasping his side for dear life to stem the blood flow after having a near-fatal encounter with one of those skinless ‘Lickers’ as a note he had found earlier named them. But it was not the abomination with that tongue that he was running from.

It was something - or  _ someone _ \- that pursued the rookie relentlessly throughout the police station hellbent on killing him. Did it speak? No. It kept silent as it threw its fists at the blond. Leon felt like he had gone through the uncanny valley through hell and back when he first met  _ it. _

He used up all of a green herb that was in his pocket to treat his wounds before pulling out a chair despite the Licker’s unending screeching, Leon rubbed his temples. His side burned. His head hurts. And his sanity was already at rock bottom shortly after he arrived at Raccoon City. He should’ve obeyed the order to stay away a week ago, but no. His human curiosity had to seal his fate, and now he’s running back and forth away from flesh-hungry zombies and blind but deadly lickers and now most recently,  _ that thing _ that lifted a damn helicopter like it was Superman on the cover of Action Comics #1.

The rookie checked for any ammo in his hip pockets. No handgun ammo. Zero shotgun ammo. Nothing. Nada. Zip. He was cornered by the licker. And the only other door that was adjacent to the records room with the rest of the police station required a key that Leon did not have in his hand. And if he couldn't make it out of Raccoon City, he was more comfortable with starving to death than getting violently killed by any of those creatures outside. He just hoped Claire will get out without him.

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The thunderous footsteps are back…

_ Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Leon hitched his breath and seeing how he was practically cornered in here, he hides under the lone desk in the room as  _ it _ was heard walking through the reception area of the police department. Either his hearing was crystal clear to help him survive or the times he fired Matilda at any shambling zombie had yet to deafen him, Leon could’ve sworn he heard his hellbent stalker open the door to the west hallway in its patrol.

No, that wasn’t the sound of it shoving a zombie out of the way.  _ No, _ that wasn’t it confronting the licker that he had a near-death experience with it hissing.  **_No,_ ** that wasn’t it swinging a fist at the skinned beast instantly killing it. Leon’s breath was no longer being held as he hyperventilated.

The doorknob creeks as the man in the trench coat - Leon honestly didn’t know what to call it - opened the door modestly, ducking over as it walked in with its thunderous footsteps with a stained fist clenched and dripping in blood. It looked around for its prey as Leon huddled in a fetal position. He seems to have an advantage as it was massive. Unsurprising seeing how it stood at 7 feet.

But the Tyrant refused to leave the room like it sensed that Leon was here. It pulled at the locked door with the heart before standing over the desk where Leon hid under.

It was intelligent and knew where Leon would be if he made too much noise from running or defending himself from brain-hungry zombies. And the Tyrant knew he would hide here seeing how the rookie was cornered by the licker and couldn’t risk running again without the licker being on his tail.

The Tyrant growled( _ Holy shit. _ Leon thought) and wrapped on of its gloves hands on the desk and began lifting, Leon covering his mouth as folders and papers fell as the Tyrant lifted the desk with ease, revealing the human who shuddered in fear. 

“Jesus Christ!” Leon sat up in a hurry only and books it for the door as the Tyrant sat the desk down only to be halted by an unforgiving fist colliding with him. He shouts in pain and pitifully falls.

With its prey downed, the Tyrant grabbed a tight hold of the rookie’s neck. The smaller man screamed trying to get the much larger hand off of him while he kicked wildly.

Try as he might, his world spun for a second when his whole body was thrown into one of the shelves, ears ringing from the force of hitting them.

The rookie sat back up on his feet but before he can make his next move, his neck was grabbed again by that large hand. The Tyrant lifts him easily and stared at Leon’s face with those soulless white eyes. Leon couldn’t make it budge. His hands tried to pry the fingers open so he could breathe while he kicked at the trenchcoat, but it was nigh impossible. It felt like the man was made of stone!

Leon gasped for air. No response, other than a tighter grip. Tears clouded his vision as he started to run out of oxygen. He hated that damn stare. He hated the staring game. And he has already lost it even before the immune death by strangulation.

So, this is how the rookie’s first day ends? Finding his co-workers to be flesh-hungry undead and his life flashing before his eyes as a monster that was taller than him starves his lungs of air?

Leon accepted fate and stopped struggling, going limp while his toes barely touching the floor. His own blue eyes stared back at the white eyes with hatred as his vision began to go dark…

Suddenly, gravity pulls the rookie down when the Tyrant lets him go. It felt uncharacteristic for it to have any shard of mercy seeing how it had swung it fists at Leon in the hallways.

Leon sputtered and gasped for precious oxygen as he attempted to crawl away to the right while every inch of his body ached. His locks were grabbed by that hand. His body is slammed into a filing cabinet while his neck began to bruise, turning into shades of purple and yellow.

“Stop!” Leon cried out while his head screamed in agony. He could’ve sworn that the Tyrant had torn out a few strands of hair from the scalp.

Another gloved hand grabbed at his injured side, drawing out a sob from the much smaller rookie. What was this bastard gonna do to him? Rip his head off? Snap his back? Crush his organs?

None of those was the answer as the same hand grasping his side traveled down to Leon’s hip.

The rookie gasped at the Tyrant’s move, unsure of what it was planning. But its plan was already set into motion as it attempts to pull his pants and underwear off. Roughly but not torn as they hang onto his legs with the straps snapped.

Leon could not help but raise a damn eyebrow at the Tyrant’s move before being pushed down to the floor with the Tyrant rudely tugging  _ everything _ waist down. The pants. The boots. The  _ underwear.  _ **Everything.**

When the Tyrant pulled back, Leon grimaced, rolling to sit on his backside and pulling his legs up to his chest to conceal his more private parts until the Tyrant’s hands pushed the rookie up against the locked door to a kneeling position with his face dangerously close to its groin.

A massive hand grabbing his head with fingers threading in the hair makes Leon grit his teeth and took up at the Tyrant. He watches as it moves its other hand down to pull at the leather trench coat covering it revealing parts of its massive chest(Leon began to have trouble breathing from watching this). Then his widening eyes trailed to the growing bulge at the Tyrant’s groin.

_ Holy fuck! Does it have a dick?!  _ Leon thought with curious terror, struggling more as the Tyrant tightened its grip threatening to scalp him clean. Soon, the other hand found the zipper at its pants and pulled it down before reaching in...

The rookie gasped loudly at how massive the Tyrant’s erect manhood was when it springs out like a phallic jack-in-the-box. It was the same color as the Tyrant’s face with a light head peeking out of the foreskin; apparently, the Tyrant was also uncircumcised. A little black belt that was comically smaller than the Tyrant was wrapped around the base, acting as a ring restricting any blood flow and keeping the Tyrant  hard _. _ Leon watched as a white drop dribbled from the glans - semen, no doubt - as the Tyrant massaged his scalp roughly like it was asking without words for what it  _ wants. _

Leon glares at the Tyrant wordlessly, furrowing his eyebrows before it tugs at his hair to get on with it.

Wincing, the blond gulped and grabbed a hold of the Tyrant’s cock with both hands as he fought back tears. He felt every vein and bump under his palms. There was no way all of this could fit in his mouth. The diameter felt the same as his forearm!

But there was no other choice other than having his head crushed like Ada’s informant.

Leon slowly opened his mouth and began to lick the head, tongue teasing the little hole. The blond felt the Tyrant relax its grip on his hair, knowing he was satisfying this beast. Perhaps he could take it to the next step and finish it quickly so he would get out of Raccoon City. Wincing at the size, Leon pushed his head down fitting the glans of the Tyrant Into his mouth. Jaw already aching, Leon hesitates and wondering if this was a bad idea while his imagination ran wild on the number of outcomes. All of which were worse case scenarios.

The Tyrant notices the blond hesitating and its hand pushed his head down. Leon sputtered at the sudden roughness and grabbed at the large gloved hand holding him. The Tyrant took it as a green light when the rookie lets go of its cock and proceed to thrust with the tip of its cock hitting the back of Leon’s throat.

The rookie’s tear-filled eyes look up at the large man holding his head down. Suddenly, there were less embarrassing ways to die now.

Being eaten alive by zombies? Passable. Having his guts torn out by lickers? Acceptable. Even if Leon did not choose or even  _ consented _ to die in such a humiliating way, suffocating while performing fellatio was the most humiliating way to go in the city of the dead.

Leon banged his fists on the Tyrant’s thighs, choking wildly as his mouth is filled by a phallus that would be too large for a human. Too hung like it rather belongs to a horse. Tears stung the rookie’s eyes as his brain started to run out of oxygen. If this goes any longer, he could lose consciousness and die.

When the Tyrant pulled back with the mushroom-shaped head popping out, Leon gasped and coughed for neglected air, nails digging into the black leather pants.

No. He can still fight back. He’s a cop for crying out loud!

Keeping his mouth shut, the blond glared angrily at the Tyrant who pushed its thumb against his mouth. Leon bit down his hardest to the point his teeth aches, but the Tyrant does not feel anything like it was nothing and proceeded to pry his jaw open before pushing its cock back in and returning to holding the rookie’s head down.

Leon closed his eyes shut as the Tyrant hits the back of his throat. Twin waterfalls made of tears were streaming down the rookie’s face and dripping down from his chin. He can feel the details of the Tyrant’s member under his tongue as its fluid  _ tainted _ him.

And yet, the adrenaline and thought of dying from this oral session sent confused emotions to Leon as the rookie rested his hands on the Tyrant’s thrusting hip and groaned against its manhood. He felt humiliated and ashamed. 

The Tyrant felt it and chuffed like a tiger at a zoo, making Leon look up in fear with teary eyes. But the Tyrant does nothing,  _ says nothing, _ and pulls away, making a lewd pop sound as its cock exited the blond’s mouth.

“God…” Leon gasped when the Tyrant pulls out and proceeds angles his head. “No, wait!” The blond cried out and pushed against the Tyrant’s hip realizing what it was doing before being silenced with its member sliding down his esophagus with the new angle. The rookie looked up with wide eyes at the Tyrant’s own. Cold, staring, and whiter than snow. Whiter than the pale horse of the fourth horseman.

The rookie’s esophagus hugs the Tyrant in a wet, embracing hold as he is forced to sit back and do nothing while the Tyrant takes advantage of his mouth. Meanwhile, Leon’s own cock, dramatically smaller and fuller in color than the Tyrant’s, was saluting and standing proud despite the blond’s brain rejecting this.

He wanted to see a speck of emotion from its face. He hated that stare. That same stare from before when the Tyrant was stalking him through the Raccoon Police Department. That same stare when they first met with the crashed helicopter being lifted out of the way with ease.

He hated it.  _ He hated it. _ He wanted to never see the damn Tyrant staring at him again.

But here Leon was with the Tyrant staring him down as he sucked on its massive cock. Here Leon was as his throat hugged it tightly. Here Leon was as he was choking on what felt like the mother of all(or rather, father of all) penises.

The Tyrant pulls away again and the blond rookie was allowed to rest. Leon heaved as his head was pulled up and forced to look at the Tyrant's gray face, struggling against its tight grip as its free hand pulled the foreskin back as his head is pushed down onto the glans. This time, Leon did not resist and closed his eyes as the Tyrant used its thumb to pet his forehead that shined under a layer of sweat.

He moaned in submission as his brain sent confusing messages to him, probably from the neglect of oxygen in his lungs. Leon couldn’t help but try to bob his head as the Tyrant relaxed its grip. The Tyrant itself purred in pleasure, pleased with the rookie’s submission as Leon rubbed his tongue against the underside of its cock.

The Tyrant felt alive in his mouth. Too alive for being undead. The rookie wondered if it could still…no, it’s still undead. No way it could reach climax… right?

Leon’s worries would be answered as Tyrant thrusts down his throat with its balls hitting his chin. Its cock pulses as the Tyrant purrs loudly( _ Holy fuck, that was hot. _ Leon’s oxygen-starved brain thought). The rookie felt the shockingly warm, viscous seed flow as he sputtered for two reasons.

First, Leon was unable to take it all with a few streaks dripping from his mouth that was far too full. The Tyrant was practically coming pints and its climax felt like it would last a full minute. Second, Leon was unable to breathe as his eyes rolled upwards from the lack of oxygen.

_ It’s too much! Too much! _ Leon’s monologue screamed in fear as he grabbed a hold of the Tyrant’s thighs and looked up with a pleading look as darkness devoured the corners of his vision.

Seeing the distressed look on the human, the Tyrant pulls out with semen spilling on the floor before Leon’s vision would go dark with the rookie coughing and heaving. His uniform, or what was left of it, was a mess from his spit and the Tyrant’s seed. As Leon looked down while gulping air, he saw his own member was hard, twitching, and leaking despite being untouched throughout the oral session. When he looked up, Leon gasped as the Tyrant was still erect. No doubt with the belt doing its job.

“Oh, God.” The blond whined before being pulled up by the head once more then finds himself held up and resting against the Tyrant’s chest. Leon was shaking. Literally shaking. It was paradoxical. It shouldn’t be this cold here in the Records Room. But it’s cold.  _ So cold. _

The Tyrant was  **not** done.

“ _ Oh, God, _ ” Leon repeated as the Tyrant’s hand massaged his rear like it was dough.

The blond pushed his face against the dark trench coat that obscured the Tyrant’s chest. The blond‘s imagination went off the rails as he wondered about everything about the Tyrant. Where did its clothes come from? Why does it not speak and only growl and purr like an animal? And  _ why  _ was it doing this to Leon? Was it love at first sight for the Tyrant? Leon couldn’t help but laugh into the trench coat, finding it impossible to see this thing that acted like a machine love. He compared it to the monster from Mary Shelley’s Frankenstein. His train of thought comes to a screeching halt when a yelp of surprise is pulled out of Leon as the Tyrant’s broad fingers drag along his rim.

Leon cried out as the Tyrant pushed against his tight hole, small hands grasping the Tyrant’s broad shoulders. The Tyrant ignored him and continues to push its fingers. He couldn’t let this happen. Even while a nagging voice in his head wanted the Tyrant to rail into him, he can’t do it without any preparation.

“Stop!” Leon begged. This time, the Tyrant stopped and looked at his face wet from sweat.

The blond gasped, knuckles white from holding onto the Tyrant’s shoulders for dear life. He looked at it straight in the eye with a pleading look that begged silently.

It tilted its head at Leon - who was thankful that it showed some form of emotion from this gesture - before kneeling down on one of its knees with the delicate rookie held tight against its torso and resting on its knee(with its cock snuggled between the two). Two thick fingers concealed in a leather glove were held up against Leon’s mouth who hesitated before opening his mouth, allowing the fingers to push inside the warm cavity.

The rookie sputtered around the intruding digits. Although they weren’t as massive as the Tyrant’s cock, they were, like the rest of the Tyrant,  _ massive _ . Leon’s eyes scrunched at the bitter taste but continued to bob his head like a walking pigeon. His own arousal strained against the trench coat and the Tyrant’s own.

Soon, the Tyrant popped its fingers out of Leon’s mouth, a line of saliva breaking against the blond’s chin. It reached down and rubbed against his entrance coaxing him to relax before pushing not one but two lubricated fingers in. Leon pushed his face into the Tyrant’s chest and howled. If he hadn’t a zombie could burst through the door and ruin the moment.

And yet, dying from a zombie biting his jugular out doesn’t sound too bad actually.

He attempted to keep quiet while the Tyrant explored his insides. The rookie was raised upward so the gray man could get a better purchase and the two found themselves looking into their eyes. Leon pants against its face, his own already slick from sweat and tears. Mouth eternally open as he took in gasping breaths.

Leon’s teeth gritted as he rested his forehead against the Tyrant’s own as its fingers prodded like they were looking for something. The blond was unable to suppress a  _ needy _ moan when a sensitive area is touched.

The Tyrant pushed its lips against the rookie’s once he opened it as it looked again for that spot with its fingers. Leon whimpered as the Tyrant pushes its tongue into his mouth and began to explore the warm cavity. Its fingers began a pattern of scissoring to spread Leon and stroking the bundle of sensitivity. Meanwhile, its tongue coaxed the blond’s own to an intimate dance.

Cold. Like an icicle on a cold winter day. Leon shuddered and moaned into the Tyrant’s mouth as it massaged his prostate roughly. He really was enjoying this was he? And he welcomed the idea of dying from being impaled by the Tyrant’s cock. He just hoped Claire or Ada or  _ anyone _ for that matter didn’t find him with a pleased look plastered on his face. But did he feel so close to exploding all of a sudden?

His stomach tightened into a knot as he screamed into the mouth devouring his before the Tyrant pulls its fingers out.

“For the love of God.” Leon gasped out as the gray man released his mouth. He rutted against its large cock but was unable to find that pleasure he was shamelessly writhing in seconds ago. With the rookie distracted, the Tyrant sat up back on its feet before grabbing a hold of his cheeks and spreads them.

“Oh, Christ...” Leon snapped back into reality and clenched his hands with white knuckles. He pushes his face into the trench coat and sobbed in anticipation as the Tyrant meets resistance at the human’s hole.

With a deep, menacing growl, the Tyrant’s head popped into the warm cavity as it pushed Leon down forcefully, knocking the wind out of the rookie as he gasped like a fish out of water. His body couldn’t decide whether to pull the Tyrant closer or push himself off. Leon gritted his teeth as it pushed him further down. He can feel the Tyrant’s cock filling him beyond the brim. The blond gripped its shoulders as it continued to push in.

There was no way it could force all of it in…! It will tear his insides apart! It will puncture his organs! He will split in two!

But it can’t hurt to try and find where this will take him. Either will do, whether it’s the cold embrace of death or the gripping warmth of euphoria.

Leon cries out pitifully as saliva drooled onto his chest before it turns into a yell as the Tyrant’s glans pushes against the cursed bundle of nerves. The cock crushes it as it works its way in, making Leon’s toes curl as he starts to feel the knot tightening in his stomach again. Words failed to form as he grimaced.

The Tyrant tightens its hold on his hips and slams the human down without a single shard of mercy to the hilt. This is enough to force Leon into climax as he bites his bottom lip drawing blood. His eyes roll into the back of his head as the Tyrant watches him go through orgasm before limping against its chest.

Leon’s ears rang as he kept conscious through willpower. He couldn’t decide whether to moan in pain or pleasure. He could only gasp for air in surprise.

“H-h-how did-“ The rookie wondered on  _ how _ this massive cock was now fully seated inside of him but is interrupted by himself gasping as the Tyrant pulls out slowly so as not to damage the human even further. With a snap of its hips, the Tyrant thrusts back in with enough force to make Leon’s hips sore. Its thrusts were choppy and lacking a rhythm as it looked for a pattern. Meanwhile, Leon was gasping. He couldn’t get enough oxygen into his system as his arms held onto the Tyrant's shoulders.

Minutes passed before the Tyrant set a rhythm and leaned its head down to nuzzle against Leon’s neck. Leon, meanwhile, was biting into the trench coat to muffle his pained sobs and pleasured moans.

Whatever words Leon wanted to say. Whatever pleas to beg the Tyrant to stop this. All of it was thrown out of the window and ground into the dirt. Even if he wanted to escape, the Tyrant would surely and no doubt snap his spine not to kill him but to paralyze him and use him like a doll(the nagging voice in his head didn't mind that thought and moaned to it). And the Tyrant’s grip was  **tight.** Like it wanted the rookie close and all to itself. All there was left to do for Leon was to breathe and do his best to live.

There was pain. No doubt there was. However, for some beyond any reason, despite the discomfort of being so full his insides did not tear against the Tyrant. Whatever the reason was, he didn’t know other than the Tyrant was being uncharacteristically gentle like it knew he was a fragile thing that can be easily squished like an insect by a normal human being. He would still need a first aid spray after this from the Tyrant’s rough treatment of him. There has to be one here in this police station.

“Ah!” A particularly hard thrust snapped Leon out of his train of thoughts and he moans his loudest so far. The Tyrant pauses and looks down before thrusting again, drawing out another moan from the blond. Pushing Leon back so it can look down on his body, the Tyrant leers at the obscene bulge at the rookie’s belly. It pulls out slowly watching the human’s abs hardened by police academy training return.

Leon gasped as he also looked down, seeing his stretched abdomen and his cock jutting out with pride and leaking. He bites his lower lip to the point of breaking skin as the Tyrant thrusts quickly but shallowly. With its manhood, it prods around the rookie’s insides.

“Fuck!” The blond cries out as the prodding strikes that familiar spot. Another prod but more slowly makes his toes curl as the Tyrant presses against his prostate.

The Tyrant makes a purring sound that was more akin to a growl and thrusts down to the hilt as the two watches Leon’s belly expand to take in the Tyrant’s erection. The blond opens his mouth ready to moan before cold, gray lips seal them shut as the Tyrant kisses him roughly and resumes thrusting.

Satisfied with the human’s response, the Tyrant strikes the prostate with every thrust, leaving Leon’s nerves overstimulated as it swallows his moans. Leon, meanwhile, was moaning into the Tyrant’s mouth, body pleasured beyond words and dignity thrown into the gutter. His legs shamelessly hook around the Tyrant’s waist, hanging on for dear life while his hands also hung onto his partner’s shoulders for equally dear life.

The two release their mouths and stare into their eyes with Leon’s baby blue eyes looking back at the unwavering eyes of the Tyrant.

“Please.” Leon was unsure if the Tyrant will understand his request. Like it was ignoring him, it kept thrusting to the point that the blond was near the point of hyperventilating from the immense pleasure washing over him. The Tyrant knows how to push his buttons, he can give it that.

“I need more. Oh, fuck! I need more! Oh god, please!” His mind was fracturing and shattering,  _ breaking _ into pieces too small to put back together.

The Tyrant says nothing, not even a predatory growl, before pulling the rookie up to its chest(with its cock pulling out in the sudden move, drawing out a hungry moan from Leon) before moving over to the lone desk of the records room and throwing him onto it. But before it could resume going to town with Leon, the Tyrant walks over with its stomping boots and moves a shelf in the way of the unlocked door. Like it didn’t want anything or anyone, undead or not, to interrupt it and Leon.

As the Tyrant worked, Leon sat up on his elbows, wincing at the Licker-induced injury on his side from an hour ago, watching the Tyrant and almost smirking, agreeing that it didn’t want any interruptions to this  _ lewd _ scene.

The Tyrant looked back and grunted when he heard Leon sigh as the blond human laid back with a saluting election standing high and proud before walking back, placing its hands side by side with Leon in between and being mindful not to lay down without breaking the desk and crushing the rookie, before thrusting back home and setting a fast pace that would leave its human partner a moaning mess

And a moaning mess Leon was, as he moaned loudly with his cock bouncing back and forth as he gripped the Tyrant’s trench coat. The vulgar, pornographic sounds reverberate and played again in Leon’s ears, with the Tyrant’s monstrous(pun intended) cock thrusting in and out of him and the Tyrant itself grunting and purring at the human under its hands.

Out of all the ways one can die in a zombie apocalypse, this was the most  _ satisfying  _ way to go.

The blond’s right-hand reaches down and begins stroking himself, trying to time it with the Tyrant's increasingly erratic thrusts as he chased his own pleasure like a butterfly into a field of flowers in the month of May.

“I’m so close! Don’t stop!” Leon felt the same adrenaline one would feel if they stood over a cliff as he approached his climax.

It lasted only a minute before Leon was throwing his head back in bliss as he screamed in pleasure, cock squirting its release between the two lovers. The Tyrant purred deeply as the rookie went through his orgasm that was being dragged longer than it normally should last as it never stopped thrusting as it chased its own pleasure. As the Tyrant continued to thrust with abandon, Leon had already finished his own release and his consciousness was in limbo, fading in and out while his chest was now a sticky mess

The rookie wondered if this is how he will die, with a creature that seems more monster than human, plunging its cock into him and leaving the human it caught overstimulated to death.

It lasted a few minutes, perhaps a handful, before the Tyrant growled loudly as it buried itself to the hilt inside of Leon, who moaned in surprise as he felt the Tyrant’s seed filling him up, thick and viscous with some leaked out despite the Tyrant’s massive erection acting as a plug.

Leon smiles as he laid his head back. He began to fall asleep as the Tyrant licked his neck like an animal before pulling out. Whether he’ll wake up or not will not be decided by him. But all he can do while unconscious is wait…

———

Leon stirred awake as his vision came back to him. The first thing he knew was that he was with the Tyrant. The thought and memory of what the two just did before the rookie lost consciousness made him smile. The second thing was that the Tyrant was sitting on the floor with its back against the locked door with Leon resting against its chest.

As Leon looked down, he moaned in surprise seeing the Tyrant’s cock now flaccid with its seed leaking out of his backside in a generous and near-constant amount.

“How long was I out?” Leon asked his new… friend even if he was not expecting the Tyrant to say anything coherent.

As expected, the Tyrant purred its response as it wrapped its arms around Leon to hold him close and keeping him warm as the cold September air sank deeper into the police department, the heating already dead with no one in the zombie apocalypse to manage it.

Leon wanted to stay like this with the Tyrant holding him. Maybe another round of fun with it wouldn’t hurt. And yet, Ada was waiting for him, so was Claire. But this? This felt  _ perfect. _

The Tyrant began to sit up with Leon held tight until the blond gasped in shock.

“Wait!” Leon squeaked as he felt the Tyrant’s viscous seed flow out more. God, it was going to be a pain to clean out, especially considering the situation he was in with all the mindless undead shuffling around in a city of the dead.

“Can we-“ Leon took a breath to calm down as the Tyrant looked down and waited for him to respond. “Can we stay like this for a while longer?”

The Tyrant tilted its head before grunting in affirmation, relaxing and laying back against the door as it brushed its gloved fingers in Leon’s silk-like, youthful hair. With the shelf in the door’s way, they won’t be bothered for a while as the two lovers held each other with the human’s pants discarded, surprisingly intact, and forgotten and the desk stained with the Tyrant’s seed.

In the soothing silence accompanied by only their breathing, Leon was  _ dying _ for a second round when the Tyrant regains its stamina.

**Author's Note:**

> insert obligatory x gon give it to ya meme here
> 
> Oh yeah, I got a few more fics I’m working on because I am now officially horny on main for Resident Evil over here(I blame Capcom). Heh. More like CapCUM amirite? Okay, shitty joke aside, hope you enjoyed this early Christmas gift, you naughty devils you.
> 
> Leon’s arse is gonna get railed big time the next time I visit him. _-smirk-_
> 
> P.S. Catch me and my salt on Twitter @MoonwalkingZ


End file.
